catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art/Approved 11
Redfur (W) Approved His article says he has brown eyes, but on the fan art he has blue eyes. I just did brown, but if they're supposed to be blue, then just let me know Ghost [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He has brown eyes. 16:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail tip, make the ear pink more visible. Nightshine 03:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink still doens't look right. Erase the current ear pink and make it a pale red-pink colour. Nightshine 21:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Theres a lighter line under the eye on the left (<-----) side. 22:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged over the lighter line beneath the eye, and I tried to fix the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The earpink color still seems off. Maybe darken it a bit. 20:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? I darkened and saturated the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks much better. I think this is kust one of those pelt colors thats its hard to get a good earpink color for. 16:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) lol, yeah. Ear pink on ginger cats has always been difficult for me too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I magically became a senior warrior so CBA? 20:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) None Approved. 15:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ashpaw (A) Approved Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the gray a bit. Nightshine 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If we ever lave a tweak week, I want to tweak her kit image so that they gray isn't so dark. I always imagined her with a paler, sort of almost bluish gray and white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge/blur the tail tip a tiny bit. 22:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged the tail tip [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Well done :) 17:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 19:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) None, Approved. 15:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fangtooth (W)- Approved I'm proud of this one even though the leg stripes and earpink gave me some trouble. Comments? 23:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I love this! Blur the shading on his chest, and thicken it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks Night :). 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :) Blur the stripe on his back [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I don't think it did much. 20:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, it just needed to look more attached to the his other stripes. Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Approved. 16:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fangtooth (A)- Approved ﻿ Comments? 23:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) He's really good :3 Blur the stripe on his back some more, and bend it a little according to the curve of his back [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) By bend it you mean make it go <----- a bit? 16:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I must admit this looks better. 22:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The only thing else I see is that there's some color outside the lineart on his right ear [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. All gone. 20:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Approved. 16:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC)